Redivivus
by Major Clanger
Summary: *S6* Sam and Jack are up to their necks in water, Jacob is racing against time to override the comand that is keping the doors locked...


**Title: **_Redivivus_**  
****Author: Major Clanger  
****Email: majclanger@aol.com  
****Category: Missing scene  
****Pairing: none  
****Spoilers: S6 _Descent  
_****Season: 6  
****Rating: PG-13 (language)**

**Warning: none******

**Status: complete  
****Summary: Sam and Jack are up to their necks in water, Jacob is racing against time to override the commands that keep the doors locked…**

**Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. These stories are for entertainment purposes only, and no money exchanged hands. Really. Honestly. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and stories are the property of the author. That is me, and I write under the name of "Major Clanger" for reasons that are unclear, even to me. These stories may not be posted elsewhere without my consent, although if you really want to, you could send me an e-mail and ask. After you get the smelling salts under my nose, I'll probably say "yes".  
****Author's notes: What can Jacob have been thinking when he sent that last transmission to Sam? Thanks go, as ever, to Kat the beta reader extraordinairre. **

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"They'll be dead if we don't," Major Davis' eyes were wide with shock, "We can't just leave them in there to drown, Jacob. We have to do something!"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do, major?"

Jacob waved an irritated arm and busied himself at the controls. His hands raced over the buttons and sensors in increasingly desperate action. After a few minutes he ceased all movement. His voice cracking with emotion he couldn't look the man at his side in the eye. 

"I can't do it…" he clicked the radio once more, "Sam. I'm sorry."

There was a short pause. 'Jesus H Fucking Christ!'

'Jacob?' Selmac had rarely heard Jacob use such language.

'I've just killed my daughter.'

Selmac knew all this already, but knew from experience of many hosts that a dialogue, however internalised, would help Jacob come to terms with what had happened. 'You know that's not true.'

'She's my daughter. I'm supposed to die rather than let her go before me.'

'She knows what the risks are. Samantha risks her life every day.'

'That doesn't make it easier! No parent should outlive their child.' Jacob's inner voice was full of despair.

Selmac tried to calm him.'You know, she gets into dangerous situations very often. It's just that this time you happened to be there.'

'But not there _for her. Didn't come up with the goods.'_

Jacob fought with his emotions. He didn't have a chance of hiding them from Selmac – had no wish to hide them from his symbiote – but he would be damned before he put on a less than professional face in front of a Pentagon desk jockey.

'That's not fair. Major Davis makes a valuable contribution to the SGC.'

'Whatever.' The unspoken part of that was: _This conversation is now at an end._

Selmac retreated slightly, taking control of bodily functions allowing Jacob to begin the process of mourning.

For a short while there was no communication between them.

At the time of their blending Jacob had been near death, and Selmac's first task was to heal him. After that they bonded instantly, their thoughts and memories becoming common property, until it became difficult to separate them. 

Selmac was used to the massive shock that the sudden receipt of a lifetime of memories on a new host. For Jacob it had been dreadful.

Selmac couldn't do anything to deliver the memories of previous hosts in smaller, measured doses. Several centuries of Tok'ra operations, together with the often tragic memories of the other hosts had assailed Jacob until he almost regretted that he had agreed to blend.

He knew that after he died, Selmac would take another host. Sam's death would become one of those memories that would assault the new host. The impact of the loss of his daughter would be lessened slightly, but nonetheless, Jacob's pain and grief would pass on to another.

This mirthless thought didn't help him in the here and now.

Automatically Jacob's hands moved over the controls. Whatever his personal problems were, there was still the problem of a mothership that was flooding from the inside.

Jacob cast a glance at Major Davis. Now that he was on the peltac with Jacob he was like a fish out of water. He'd had a specific job to do on this mission: Help Samantha. Now there was nothing to be done in that department the guy was like a useless spare part.

'That's a little unfair.'

'Look at him though, moping around.'

'At the least of it his colleague has just...'

'Selmac, you can say it you know. We've both seen enough death already.'

'As I was saying. The least of it is that his comrade has just been killed. They were also friends, who knows: possibly more than friends.'

'_More than friends? What would my Sammy be doing with a Pentagon desk pilot like him?'_

'I didn't say they were lovers. Just that it's a possibilty. What is it you keep saying to me about the Tau'ri? Well, maybe you should cut Major Davis a little slack.'

Jacob fell silent. He could feel the Major's presence beside him, hear his breathing, sense his distress.

A light flashed on the control panel.

"What the…" Jacob clicked his radio, and was relieved to get an answer, even though it wasn't Sam or Jack. Teal'c's presence meant that there was a chance of he and major Davis being rescued.

The realisation that his daughter, and her CO, had survived against all the odds stunned Jacob into inaction. Selmac roused him, and having despatched the Jaffa and Jonas to the aid of the other two members of their team he relaxed a little and turned to face the man beside him. "You okay?" Jacob ground the words out between clenched teeth, but the feeling behind them was clear to the Major.

"Sorry. I lost it back then," Davis was embarassed and couldn't meet Jacob's eye.

"Mark would never forgive me." Seeing the major's interrogatively raised eyebrows he added, "my son. He and Sam blame me, however indirectly, for the death of their mother. If he knew that I'd…"

"You did everything you could. Major Carter knows that."

There was a short uneasy silence.

Jacob broke it. "Not easy to be there when one of your team gets it."

"I'm not really..." Davis had a bleak look on his face. "No, it isn't."

"Do you know her well? Off-duty, I mean."

Davis blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the other man. "Er… off-duty..." He was saved further embarassment when SG-1 burst onto the scene, with Sam spouting enough technobabble to keep a whole conference of scientists going for several months. Davis shot her a grateful smile and joined their conversation. _He thinks I'm having a relationship with his daughter!_

_If only._

~the end~


End file.
